Emma
Emma is a major character in the sixth '' Dark Parables'' game: Jack and the Sky Kingdom. She is a Red Riding Hood Sister and a descendant of King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom. She is in a relationship with Jack. Emma is most likely based off of Maid Marian, given her noble birth, kind heart and relationship with Jack. Appearance and Personality Emma is a beautiful woman with long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. When she is a member of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, she wears a red frilly skirt, brown corset, red hood, and knee-length boots. When she lived in the Sky Kingdom, she wore a blue tube top, long blue skirt and an assortment of heavy gold jewelry. Emma is a kind and caring person who supports those she loves in their endeavors, no matter how outlandish they might be. When hurt by someone she loves, she can be scornful and even a little violent, but there is still love deep inside. As a Red Riding Hood Sister, Emma goes out of her way to help those in need however and whenever she can. History Emma is a descendant of the Princess of the Sky Kingdom. She was raised as a noblewoman but found herself bored with her pampered life and instead ran away to join the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, where she became skilled in throwing knives. While on patrol in the woods, she rescued a fortune hunter named Jack from certain danger. The two fell in love and Emma left the order for a future with Jack. She joined his group of treasure hunters, including Raphael, who all wore a similar badge. One day, Jack caught a glimpse of the legendary Sky Kingdom, a place rumored to house numerous treasures. He became obsessed, rarely eating or sleeping. Emma gave Jack her Beans of Growth, a family heirloom and gave him her blessing to use them. Together the group climbed the giant beanstalk but were confronted by three guardian Princes of the kingdom. Jack's compatriots began falling left and right and he fled with a single treasure in hand. Assuming Emma was behind him, he chopped down the beanstalk, unaware that he had left his friends and fiancee trapped in the Sky Kingdom. King Eurig recognized Emma as his descendant and adopted her into his family. In the ten years she spent in the Sky Kingdom, Emma grew close to her new family, especially Prince Hugh, who allowed her to use his telescope to watch Jack down on the ground. The Princes wanted to help her, but the King refused to let them do so. As Emma learned of the King's history and his plans to destroy the earth, she pleads with the Princes to help her stop his madness. However, none of the Princes would do so. Left with no other choice, Emma sabotaged the King's plans by exposing the Kingdom's position in the hopes that the Fairytale Detective would come and aid her in saving the world below. Five days after the events of Jack and the Sky Kingdom, Emma and Jack came to the forested areas near the Mist Kingdom. Emma returned to the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and the two continued to live together happily. However, during her duties as a Red Riding Hood Sister, Emma found a young woman lost in the woods. Unbeknownst to her, this woman was Princess Leda, looking for a way to remove the cursed blessing of her Golden Touch. Emma made the mistake of touching Leda, which caused Emma to turn into solid gold. Jack vowed to find a cure for his beloved Emma and hunted down Leda in Barsia, where he also heard of the Fallen Star that could grant any wish. He failed in acquiring it, and Emma's golden curse was not removed when the Fallen Star was used to undo the damage done to Barsia, since Emma was turned to gold outside of the kingdom. The Fairytale Detective eventually removed Emma's curse using the tears of a Golden Child. Powers and Abilities * Knife Throwing: '''Emma is skilled at throwing small knives at her target. Relationships *King Eurig (ancestor, deceased) *Sky Kingdom's Queen (ancestor, presumed deceased) *Princess of the Sky Kingdom (ancestor, fate unknown) *Prince Hugh (adoptive ancestor/long grand-uncle) *Prince Leonard (adoptive ancestor/long grand-uncle) *Prince Julian (adoptive ancestor/long grand-uncle, deceased) *Jack (fiance) *Raphael (friend, deceased) *Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (member of) *Princess Leda (an acquaintance who accidentally turned Emma into gold) *Fairytale Detective (ally) *Rach Neumann (fellow treasure hunter, deceased) Relevant Parables '''The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. Jack and the Beanstalk (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a young lad named Jack. Outraged by the poverty he saw plague friends and family while the rich grew richer, Jack picked fat pockets and shared his spoils with all. Soon, Jack made his way into the world of treasure hunting with a group of like-minded friends; eager to expand his efforts to help the poor. It was during their travels that Jack heard of the legend of a kingdom in the sky. With the help of his fiancee Emma, he acquired the 'magic beans' that grew into a giant beanstalk. At the top, Jack and his friends found the lost kingdom. But in the midst of a raid, they fell under the attack of three powerful guardians. At the sudden onslaught, Jack fled to the ground and chopped the beanstalk down. By the time he regained his senses, Jack realized that Emma and his friends were now trapped. Wracked with guilt, Jack resided in a small cottage by the beanstalk stump for years, desperately searching for a way to rescue them. Little did he know, one day, his efforts would set a terrible plot's wheels in motion once again. The Adventures of Lady Emma (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) The story begins with a noble-born lady named Emma. Unsatisfied with her mundane lifestyle, she rebelled against her family and trained under the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. During patrols, Emma saved a young man by the name of Jack, a fortune hunter with a charming smile and tales of adventure. They fell in love and she left the Sisters for a future with him. Jack had a dream as well, in the form of the elusive kingdom in the sky and the heist of a lifetime. But all his research fell to naught, until Emma gave him the magic beans that had been in her family's possession for generations, a secret heirloom connected to the kingdom. But the kingdom proved to be as treacherous as it was bountiful. Emma found herself abandoned by the man she loved and at the mercy of the King and three Princes of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the King claimed Emma as his descendant, proven by her possession of the magic beans. He treated her like a daughter, but Emma soon realized the King had been bewitched to set upon a nefarious path that would destroy the world. Emma knew she would need help to stop the King. She sabotaged the floating kingdom, exposing its location, and hoped it would alert the attention of the Fairytale Detective before the island's destruction went too far. Jack's Vow (from The Golden Slumber) Not long ago, the story of two young lovebirds, Emma and Jack, began. They loved each other so intensely and enjoyed every moment they spent together, but little did they know that their happiness would not be long-lasting. One day, they found a beautiful girl with stunning blonde hair, stumbling through the forest. Emma, dear and kind, reached for the stranger's hand in order to help, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Emma stiffened and turned into a perfectly vivid golden statue. The mysterious girl gazed at the golden statue of Emma, then screamed with anger and ran away, calling herself a slave to her own curse. Jack, not yet fully aware of what just happened, remained next to his loved one, desperately hugging her, sobbing. That day, he swore he would not settle down until he found the cure to return Emma to life. Trivia * The name Emma means "whole" or "universal". Quotes Quotes by Emma * "I'm glad you're finally here Detective, but the Sky Kingdom does not welcome trespassers." * "Be careful of the Princes. If they see you, they'll have your head." * "Coward. You turned your back on us. You left us here to die, you left ME! I will never forgive you for that." * "A long time ago, an evil witch deceived the King into believing the Bolide Shard was a great treasure. He plans to use the Shard to remake the world in a misguided belief that he is honoring his Queen's dying wishes. There's a reason the King allows me to be here - I'm a descendant of his daughter. He sees her in me. I've tried to reason with him, but he won't listen to me. You must stop the King before it's too late. I will help you, but first, we must restore the fallen pieces of the Sky Kingdom." * "He was kind to me. There was good in him." Quotes about Emma * "Sometimes, she will use the telescope to watch the town - and him. She says nothing, but we know she misses him. We want to help, but Father refuses." - Prince Hugh Galleries Character= emma meet.jpg|Emma Introduces Herself emma5.PNG|Angry Emma Bitchslap.PNG|Emma Slaps Jack emma jack after attack.jpg|Emma and Jack emma after rose.jpg|Emma Emma tends to jack.jpg|Emma Tends to Jack's Wound emma2.PNG|Emma Catches King Eurig JatSK.jpg|Emma comforted by Jack emma3.PNG|Emma in Mourning emmareunion.PNG|Emma Returns to the Order TGS_Emma_In_Her_Casket.jpg|Emma Lying in Wait for her Restoration |-|Depictions= emma necklace loading.jpg|Emma Necklace Loading Screen, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Jacks diary.jpg|Photo of Jack and Emma in Jack's Diary, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Jacks album.jpg|Emma Pictured in Jack's Photo Album, Jack and the Sky Kingdom emmapendant.jpg|Locket with Image of Emma Located in Jack's Cemetery, Jack and the Sky Kingdom JSK Emma.jpg|Portrait of Emma in Julian's Garden, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Royalfamily.jpg|Royal Family Portrait, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Additional devotee.jpg|"The Bolide Shard" Carving, with Emma added as a Devotee, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Emma_portrait_Golden_Slumber.jpg|Emma's portrait, The Golden Slumber GS_Emma's_Curse_Is_Lifted.jpg|Emma's Curse is Lifted, The Golden Slumber GS_Emma_And_Jack_Reunited.jpg|Emma Reunited with Jack, The Golden Slumber Emma statue.png Emma's statue.jpg SK Emma portrait.jpg |-|Artifacts= emmas letter.jpg|Emma's Letter to Jack emma red riding robe.jpg|Emma's Red Riding Hood Robe in Julian's Cabinet |-|Other Images= emma concept.jpg|Emma Concept Art Emma parable.jpg|"The Adventures of Lady Emma" Parable image Emmaparable gem.jpg|Emma featured in "The Adventures of Lady Emma" Parable gem emma-difficulty-gem.jpg|Emma Difficulty Gem Jatsk-ios-promo.jpeg|iOS Promo Gfs-golden-slumber-charm.jpg|Emma on The Golden Slumber Button Tgs-jacks-vow.jpg|Emma featured in "Jack's Vow" Parable image Dp06-steam-site5.jpg|Steam Site Background BTG_Emma_wallpaper.jpg|Emma Wallpaper JatSK Loading Screen.jpg|Emma featured in intro DP6 Beta Screen.png|Emma featured in the beta screen Credits jatsk1.jpg|Emma featured in credits Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:The Golden Slumber